


Abisso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasuke è un vampiro, Naruto il suo amante umano.





	Abisso

Fidanzato vampiro

Naruto spalancò la finestra e lasciò che entrasse un pipistrello dal capo da topo, intento a squittire. Altri volavano nel cielo blu-notte, dando vita a delle ombre sulla grande luna piena e argentea che illuminava il cimitero.  
Le lapidi nere rimandavano lunghe ombre che risaltavano sul manto coperto da foglie secche.  
Il vampiro prese dalle zampe della creatura un ciondolo dalla gemma nero pece, che pulsava energia e raggiunse Sasuke. Gli posò un bacio sul collo pallido, dove aveva il segno dei suoi morsi e gl’infilò il gioiello.  
“Così nessuno potrà guardarti” soffiò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi rosso sangue.  
Sasuke accarezzò la pietra.  
“Non solo il mio fidanzato è un vampiro, ma è anche geloso” sussurrò.  
Naruto gli prese la mano nella propria e lo aiutò ad alzarsi dalla sedia, conducendolo con sé fino alla porta, aprendola con uno schiocco dell’altra mano.  
“Dobbiamo andare insieme a una festa in cui avresti potuto attirare attenzioni indesiderate” disse. Lo guidò nel lungo corridoio di pietra.  
Candele d’oro, su candelabri di bronzo che svettavano in alto, sulle pareti tappezzate di raro rosso, mandavano giochi di luce sui quadri. I mezzibusti dipinti li fissavano ridacchiando piano.  
Sasuke seguì docilmente Naruto, i suoi occhi nero pece si fecero liquidi.  
“Una festa?” domandò, serrando con forza la mano gelida del fidanzato.  
“Abbiamo degli ospiti per la festa di Halloween” rispose Naruto. Raggiunsero un ampio salone, Sasuke trattenne il fiato vedendo decine di dame e cavalieri, vestiti riccamente e in modo nobiliare, danzare.  
Le loro figure non si riflettevano negli ampi specchi appesi alle immense pareti e, nonostante le immense luminarie, non rimandavano ombre.  
Sasuke giocherellò con la gemma al suo collo.  
“Avrei dovuto immaginare che mi sarei ritrovato in una festa di vampiri” esalò.  
Naruto gli accarezzò le labbra.  
“La cosa ti dispiace? Li temi?” domandò.  
Sasuke gli posò un bacio sull’unghia aguzza.  
“Non temo niente, al tuo fianco. Sono convinto che ci divertiremo a danzare insieme” rispose.


End file.
